Worlds At War
by N3802
Summary: Chronos has been dead for some time now. The war with Gaea is over. Everyone thinks that they can relax. Well when time starts to shift and Greeks and Romans disappear into the future, well things get ugly. Earth is no longer safe so the gods transport both camps to somewhere else. But where? Try Sanghelios. Rated M just to be safe, possible lemons. (Im new to this so dont judge)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the first story Im writing so please give me a review, I may or may not upload alot. It mostly depends on how I'm feeling. Anyways... I got this idea from a dream where I was in the game Halo, but also in Percy Jackson. I know its weird, but I thought of an entire story and how it could work out. I will probably post a chapter right after uploading this (im actually trying to figure it out right now ._. ) Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

 **Also: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON OR HEROS OF OLYMPUS SERIES. I DO NOT OWN THE HALO GAMES. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT TO THIS FANFIC! ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR HALO SERIES! ONLY THIS STORY**

(Percy POV)

All I remember lat night was thunder, but it wasn't normal. We could all hear it. Like bombs going off in the distance and flashes of light. We were at the campfire. I was sitting next to Annabeth, fingers intertwined, when all of a sudden Chiron came out of the big house. He looked stressed, and I mean REALLY stressed. As if it wasn't confusing as it, we were having a campfire late at night for some reason. He had told us all to wait there and he will be "briefing" us on what is to come. But I guess plans changed.

"Campers! To your cabins NOW!"

He yelled. I gave Annabeth a nervous look, but she just winked. Why would she wink? Maybe she would come to my cabin? I don't know.

((TIME SKIP))

I was in my cabin thinking about the war with Gaea and how it could have turned out differently when I heard a knock in my window. Quietly I got up, with my pen ready incase I needed to use Riptide. All of a sudden I see Annabeth jump at me.

"The fu-?"

Is all I can manage before she has me on my back.

"Seeweed brain you need to get better at defending surprise attacks" she says with a knife to my throat.

"I'm not expecting my girlfriend to jump at me with a knife!" and we lean into a kiss.

(Third Person POV)

Percy and Annabeth are sitting on the edge of his bunk talking and holding hands when they hear a tremendous BOOM.

Both of them instantly jump to the floor and run to the front windows to get a look outside. Its pouring down rain.

[Annabeth] "That doesn't look too good..."

[Percy] "You think? Is it supposed to be raining that hard in camp? Has it ever rained that hard?"

[Annabeth] "Percy calm down..."

[Percy] "Sorry, Im just kind of freaking out..."

[Annabeth] "You, Percy Jackson. The person who defeated Chronos and Gaea is being freaked out by a storm?"

[Percy] "Yes."

[Annabeth] *Rolls eyes*

Then, in the middle of camp they see lightening strike followed by an huge BOOM! Then again, and again. Both Annabeth and Percy are terrified. Not only because the center of camp is practically being exploded. But because it wont stop.

[Percy] *Yelling above the wind, rain, and thunder* "WE REALLY MUST HAVE PISSED ZUES OFF!"

[Annabeth] "NO SHIT"

Then as everything suddenly calmed, a giant flash of light happened in the center of camp. And everyone fell unconscious.

 **Hey guys, so thats the first REAL chapter, I hope its good. This is my first fanfic so I dont really know, pls tell me what you think and If you have any other ideas on what I should do ahead then pls tell me. Next chapter I'll be introducing a couple new people. But I dont want to give too much away. Also, if you didnt see my previous "Chapter" I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON, OR HEROS OF OLYMPUS SERIES. ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE HALO GAMES / UNIVERSE, Im only making a spin-off of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally came to, all I could see was dust in the air. There was a ringing in my ear.

"Annabeth!"

"Im ok..."

"What happened?"

"How should I know?"

We slowly get up, looking out the windows to see what might've happened to the other buildings in camp, all seeming to be intact.

"We need to go make sure everyone is ok." is all I can manage through my coughs as the dust begins to fill my lungs.

"yeah, I need to go check on the Athena cabin, I was supposed to be there la-"  
*Cough cough cough*  
"last night."

As we leave my cabin we see other campers start to emerge from theirs aswell. I keep my pen in my hand just in case. I quickly call over all of the head counselors to make sure that everyone is alright.

[Percy] "Ok, is anyone from any cabins missing and is anyone hurt?"  
[Malcome] "We're missing Annabeth and besides that no ones else is missing."  
[Percy] "I know where she is, anyone else?"

All of the other counselors just replied with "nos" and "some cuts and bruises" but everyone seemed alright.

[Percy] "Ok, everyone go to your cabins and try to keep everyone calm. Im going to talk to Chiron and try to firugure out whats going on."

-TIME SKIP-

Percy is standing outside the big house talking with Annabeth about what might have happened last night when Leo shows up.

[Leo] "Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you that for some reason none of the electronics in camp are working. Probably an EMP or something.", and with that he just walks away.

[Percy] "hmmmm, this has never happened before"  
[Annabeth] "No dib seaweed brain!"

They both chuckle a little bit before Annabeth puts her hand in Percy's and rests her head on his sholder.

[Annabeth] "We need to figure out what happened."  
[Percy] "Yeah, but now its time for dinner. We completely missed lunch because we were cleaning up all of the fallen trees and stuff."

Percy sat down next to Annabeth at the Athena table, Malcome glares at him for a second before he looks away.

[Percy] *talking in a low voice so other tables dont hear* "Does anyone know what might have caused the EMP that took out all of the power?"

[Bella] (I googled it and there are only a few known people in the Athena cabin so I made some up) "Maybe someone nuked the Eastern US?"

[Annabeth] "Unlikely, who would do that? And also there would be alot more than lightning, a storm, and 1 nuke."

[Percy] "So you guys have no idea?"

[Annabeth] "Yep,"

[Percy] "Great."

After dinner they started the campfire, but it was a dark purple. Meaning that everyone felt in a gloomy mood, no one knew what was going on. The entire day there had been weird planes flying overhead but no one could identify what they were.  
No one was in the mood for a campfire or capture the flag, so most of the campers just went back to their capins to sleep while a few others stayed to talk with Chiron.

[Chiron] "I do not know what is exactly going on at the moment. And I sadly cannot tell you what I do know."

Right before Percy went to his cabin Chiron pulled him aside

[Chiron] "Percy, you must listen carfully,"

[Percy] "What is it?"

[Chiron] "Before the lightning and the storm I got a message from the Gods. They said that time has been shifting. Chronos was the Titan of Time. Because he was killed the other Gods in charge of time have been doing his share. Apollo has beening doing alot and same with some others. But they were not strong enough to keep time in place for long. The was with Gaea did not help eather. That weakened them even more. Now that Apollo has lost a grip on time, it has started to move. I do not know how much, but I do know we have moved into the future."

[Percy] "Wait so we are in the future? What does that mean? We time traveled?"

[Chiron] "Essentially, yes. Now you must go to your cabin before anyone gets suspecious."

Percy couldn't believe what he had just heard. 'I time travelled?' is all he could think. But after he lied down the long day started to get to him and his eyes closed almost instantly.

(Authors note: So I'm using not pad on my computer, which doesnt use auto correct, bold, etc. so Im going to be using sound effects with '{}' around them, also if you havent figured it out I use '[]' around someones name when they talk so you know whos talking in a group. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, thanks)

1ST PERSON POV.

{Rumbling} I woke with a start. There was thunder in the distance, but it sounded close. I instantly shot up not knowing what it might be. I pulled on my shoes and ran out side only to see a MASSIVE space ship falling from the sky with what looked like a space station and other things behind it.

{Campers Screaming}  
{Extremely loud rumbling, crashing, and just noises}

All I could manage was a loud, but comparing it to the sound noise of the space ship falling "HOLY SHIT!"

3RD PERSON POV. (sorry it switches from 3rd to 1st person)

Percy ran to the other campers and told them to get under the awnings of their cabins to avoid falling debris. When the ship was directly over head he could clearly read on the side of it

'PARIS-HF 086'

Atleast we know that humanity is still around. But right as I think that I see explosions emerging from the hull of the ship. Then little metal balls come flying down

{SMASH} Into the ground they go around camp, as the giant ship crashed only a half mile away. Throwing dust and debris into the air and throwing everyone back from the shockwave. Theres a rining in my ear.  
and dust covering my face. I slowly get up with my sword ready when I see something walking through the dust.

[Percy] *whispers* "the hell?"  
then I run to the closest cabin and get behind the porch with a bunch of other campers.

[Percy] "Does anyone know where Annabeth is?" I shout over all the mayham.

[Malcome] "Percy shes fine, shes in her cabin!"  
he says as he runs over.

[Percy] "What the hell is going on, did you see it?"

[Malcome] "See what?"

[Percy] "The robot!"

A few seconds after Percy saying that, another explosion happenes, this time in the center of all of the cabins. Theres all of the Gods that are part of the Olympian Council. Just standing there.  
After an instant of them looking around the ground begins to shake as the flash away again. Then a body is thrown right to where they were. It looks like a person, but they're wearing armor. I read whats on their helmet, ODST.  
[Percy] "Whats an ODST?"

[Malcome] "How should I know, just RUN!" he screams as something comes flying at the person in the center of all the cabins.

It also looks humanoid, but more like a robot. But not like the other robot I saw walking away from all of the ask. That one was green and more solid. This one was gray-ish and was glowing at certain parts.  
Then the robot pulls out something like a sword and trys to swing it at the person right as they jump out of the way. They pull out a pistol and begin to shoot at its head, but besides spawks flying from the things skull nothing heppened.  
We are all terrified as the thing throws a little spikey ball at the person, and when it hits him it explodes and little tiny pieces float around him as he starts to glow and turn to ash.  
Another person comes running out, this time its the other robot. It looks like the ODST person but more robot like with armor and a helmet. It jumps on the thing from behind and pulls out a knife, shoving it into the things skull.  
But right after that more of the glowing robots start appearing out of thin air. The ground starts to rumble as even more of the little metal pods/balls start to fall from the sky. Then the ground rumbles even more.  
Cracks start to appear in the ground as all of camp slowly starts to levitate about the ground, the entire camp was flying. A shield- like thing appears around camp as we start to zoom into the sky, avoiding falling ships. I notice on the side of one it has an American flag. Good to know good 'ol Murica is still around I thought through my screams, along with everyone else. The robot that shoved the knife into the glowing robots starts running over to a cabin, and trys to grab on to something as all of camp starts to shift verticle so were all holding onto something to prevent us from falling. Just then everything goes black as I see the robot fall away and hit a tree, making the tree fall until everything hits the shield.

When I wake up I notice one thing: The air is misty and hot. I slowly get up, looking around at everything. There is metal everywhere in the gound. Me and a bunch of other campers start to shuffle away from where we were hiding until I see the first robot walking into view, also shuffling.  
It has black armor with some red every little bit with a dark visor looking pary on the head. (Raijin Helmet with Noble Valor armor so you can google it and get a feel for what he looks like, his visor is a dark purple [MAYBE SUBJECT TO CHANGE])  
Right as it sees me it straitens up and slowly reaches for a pistol on the side of its leg. Just then Clarrise comes up from behind with a metal bar and hits it in the back of the head. The robot crumbles to the ground while holding onto its head.  
It slowly trys to get up again as clarrise continues to hit it until I come over and tell her to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Im reuploading chapter 4, mostly because I rushed it out and it was pretty bad. That and I had a bunch of mistakes in it that were, well cringey.

I don't own the rights to Halo, Percy Jackson, etc.

[Percy] "Clarisse stop it!"

[Clarisse] *Breathing heavily and screaming* "DIE EVIL GIANT ROBOT THING*

[Percy] "Gods damnit Clarisse STOP!"

I run over to her and grab the metal pole from her hands. She proceeds to start kicking the giant clump of metal on the ground, continuing to scream at it.

I grab her shoulders and make her look at me.

[Percy] "Clarisse listen!'

[Clarisse] 'Fuck off Jackson!"

[Percy] "Damnit Clarisse LISTEN!"

I screamed the last part to make her finally pay attention, and it appears to have worked.

[Clarisse] "What?"

[Percy] " We need to tie him up incase he wakes up."

[Clarisse] "Ok fine, * Calling to her brothers who are watching from a distance * Steven! Get Christian and come help me drag this thing to a tree!"

[Percy] "So I take it I can leave you without you beating the crap out of the robot again?"

[Clarisse] " Ok fine…"

[Percy] "Good."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Annabeth walk over and sit next to Malcome on the porch of their cabin. I walk over to them and pass Steven and Christian, both of them clearly obsessed with lifting weights.

[Percy] (Standing in front of the two) "Hey wise girl, have you seen Chiron?"

[Annabeth] "No, I haven't I was actually about to ask you the same question"

[Percy] "Ok, I'm going to go look around camp for more of those weird glowing robots."

[Annabeth] "Weird glowing robots?"

[Percy] "Yeah didn't you see them? They were fighting that clump of metal and some soldiers"

[Annabeth] "No I didn't see them, I was busy trying not to get killed from falling chunks of space ship"

[Percy] "Ah, well whatever I'll be back in an hour or two.

POV Spartan 615

My head hurts. A lot.

I slowly open my eyes only to be greeted by what looks like a summer camp, that is with a bunch of medieval Greek weapons.

Great.

As I become more aware I realise that I am leaning against a tree, I try to sit up.

I can't, which is odd, this appears to be normal rope with what looks like weird gold fibers in it. I am able to scoot myself to a position that is a little more comfortable. The moment I begin to more I hear talking which halts me right where I stand. Of what I can tell it sounds like two guys about 10 feet behind me to my right. Captured, this is even better. As I sit there I have time to remember the "good times" before the project. I was born in the early 2,000's but around the age of 13, while camping with my family, I suddenly started to fly upwards with the small area of land that I was standing on.

That was 8 years ago. When I came too after landing on what I later learned was Reach, I was greeted by a group of people who in suits of armor. They took me to Dr. Halsey who quickly realized my potential and started me in my own, top secret, program. Although ONI had said that there were to be no more Spartan II's I could technically be an exception, mostly because I was 13 and not 6. I was trained by the legendary Sergeant Mendez himself, who of course also trained the Master Chief. For some reason Dr. Halsey wanted me to have a custom, more expensive, suit of armor. She said it was the most advanced piece of technology humanity has to offer, even more than the other Spartan's armor.

**End of flashback**

I look up and it suddenly dawns on me: this looks like a summer camp from my time! How has it gotten to now?

All of my thoughts stop when I see a glowing light ball suddenly appear in the center of the camp, and just as fast as it came it fades. In its place is a girl who appears to be a little younger than me, she is crying and clearly in shock. People quickly rush to help her as she stumbles around, she looks familiar. I can easily recognize her long black hair and blue eyes, but everything else about her seems familiar but also different. I see to her left (my right) a figure lurching around the back of a cabin. Its an elite with an energy sword out, using active camo of course. As is slowly creeps around it is obvious what its intentions are: to kill. I now figure that I must save these people.

I begin to move. I try to sit up but this rope is either tied really well or is made of steel. I pull my knife from my hip and begin to saw. The guards that were placed by me take notice and try to stop me, but by the time they even say something I am already out and running towards the girl and her rescuers.

They see me and two of the men draw bows, while another guy and girl help the black haired girl away. I dodge their arrows, only trying to increase my speed.

All of a sudden I am knocked over. It is the black haired, green eyed boy I saw earlier, but only now can I actually gage his age, probably 20. He pulls out a sword and tries to lunge towards me, his blade making an arch towards my head, I boost backwards, grab his arm, and throwing it forwards as he drops his sword.

I see the elite approaching the archers, and as well as the group of other teenagers who have gathered, wearing Ancient Greek armor.

I don't have time for this. I run past the boy and through the mob of kids, taking a couple pokes by swords, and land on the elite. I pull out my pistol from my side holster and begin to unload into the elite.

Im thrown off.

As the elites active camo wears off the people around me quickly nominate it as a threat, as well as me, and surround us with shields at the ready. I jump towards the elite while boosting to its side. It uses my momentum against me, throwing me on the ground. A split second before it stabs me in the chest I use my thrusters to get out from under it, and kick out its legs. I am now on top of it. I begin stabbing its neck with my knife.

The wall of shields gets ever closer.

As the elite roars out one last time it mutters something inaudible, and pulls out a plasma grenade and sets it to detonate.

I need to save these people.

Realizing that they will never listen to me, I pull out my pistol and wave it at them. It works. Everyone gets back, trying not to get shot, even though it's quite obvious that my magnum is unloaded. I then cover the plasma pistol with my body and pray.

{BOOM}

I am thrown back, barely missing a brown haired boy with freckles. I land on my back, with my helmet partially off. Everything part of my body aches. The ringing in my ears hurts. My helmet is taken off as I fall unconscious.

**Percy POV**

I take off the robots helmet, revealing him as a boy, about my age. Before his eyes shut I see them: green and blue. He has cuts all over his head, and punctures throughout his suit.

[Percy] "MEDIC! We need a medic here!"

One of the Apollo kids runs over and begins to look him over.

[Unnamed Apollo kid] "Percy we need to get him to the infirmary now if we want to save him, I can already tell you he is a demigod, but he also has shrapnel imbedded in him and serious burns, I doubt he will live.

I look at his dog tags. He was born in October 1992, one year before me, making him 21.

I slowly stand up and walk back as to let the children of Apollo do their work.

End of chapter.

Ok so someone asked me if this is based after the events of Halo 5, it is. Sorry this chapter might have typos, make no sense in parts, etc. but I wanted to make something better than the chapter this is replacing. As always I do not own anything from Rick Riordan, Halo, blah blah blah

I only own this story.

I will try to get another chapter out fairly soon, but with school starting up my posting may get spotty.


End file.
